Brad Morris
- His last name is revealed |job = Lawyer at Honeywell & Cootes |romances = Kara (ex-girlfriend) Robin (one date) }}Brad Morris is a friend of Marshall's from Columbia Law School. Show Outline Season 2 He is first seen in , hosting a party that Marshall and Barney attend. After Marshall's break up with Lily, Marshall and Brad become good friends as Brad himself had just been dumped by his girlfriend, Kara , since the two both enjoyed the couple activities they did with their respective ex-girlfriends, they decide to do them together and begin having brunch and seeing broadway shows. ( ) He attends Marshall's bachelor party, disappearing at the start of the party and reappearing at the very end, standing by the side of the road naked. ( ) He attends Marshall and Lily's wedding as a groomsmen. He tried to help Lily by attempting to toss out her ex-boyfriend Scooter, who crashed the wedding. Brad took the bar at the same time as Marshall and was one of the first to call to see if Marshall too had passed. ( ) Season 5 He asked Robin out on a date. They went to a hockey game, and tells her he "was born a little different" below the belt, this suggests he might be a trans male. Another possibility is it may be some sort of problem with his genitalia, maybe three testicles, which has been mentioned by Stella at another point in the series. ( ) When they go on the Kiss Cam, they kiss, but Barney appears and punches Brad in the face. Season 8 In , Marshall sees Brad outside his law firm, where Brad tells him that he has been unemployed for two years. Marshall, because of his kind nature, gets him an interview at his firm, but Brad gets in a fight with Marshall's boss. While at the courtroom for the Gruber Pharmaceuticals case, Marshall sees Brad who tells him that he has been working for Gruber Pharmaceuticals for two years and pretended to be unemployed to get into Honeywell & Cootes to steal their case strategy. In , at the trial, Marshall does his best to explain his camp's position on the case (including showing a bird from the lake suffering from acute dermatitis), Brad tries a different approach. He talks while using his muscular frame in several ways to try winning over the all-women jury and even the judge. He also questions a quack doctor and exhibits a video that aims to prove that Frog Lake was safe, mostly footage of him dipping in the water while flexing his body before the camera. However, upon seeing the video, Marshall calls Brad to the witness stand and asks him to unbutton his shirt; it is revealed that Brad's chest also showed signs of acute dermatitis as a result of his frolicking in the lake. The judge finds Gruber Pharmaceuticals guilty of the contamination, but only orders that it pay $25,000 in damages instead of the original $25-million claim solely because he doesn't care about the environment. Brad reconciles with Marshall by saying that he has left the company and joined Marshall's firm to try using his courtroom skills to save the world. He also says that the judge who oversaw the trial was bad and he knew Marshall can do better. Season 9 A photo of Brad is seen on television as future Marshall awaits to hear the election results for his bid to become a New York State Supreme Court Justice in 2020. This picture, which is shown next to the poll percentages, is of a young, seemingly non-aged Brad, sporting no shirt like many of his other appearances. The female news anchor becomes distracted by how attractive Brad's picture is, similar to the judge and jury in Twelve Horny Women. However, Marshall ends up winning the seat. Episode Appearances # # # # # # # # (photograph only) Notes and Trivia * In Twelve Horny Women, Brad takes a job with Honeywell & Cootes after Marshall won their case against Gruber Pharmaceuticals. Later, Marshall reveals to Lily that everyone was let go from his firm following their failure to acquire a large settlement from the Gruber case. Brad was undoubtedly among the layoffs as Marshall and his associate Bernard are the only employees left. Though his career apparently did not suffer as he went on to run against Marshall for the New York State Supreme Court. * Marshall notes in The Stamp Tramp that Brad graduated third in their class from Columbia Law School. * Brad has a tendency to commonly abbreviate words, such as integrity to integ, or depression to depresh. Ted also does this when he's excited, as noted in . * The story of how Brad started to work for Gruber Pharmaceuticals told in Twelve Horny Women ''resembles the story of how Barney joined AltruCell Corporation. They both were dumped by their respective girlfriend, suited up and started to work for a morally questionable but well paying job. References External Links * *Joe Manganiello'' official site * * *''Joe Manganiello'' at MySpace Category:Characters Category:recurring characters Category:Guys who dated Robin Category:The gang's co-workers Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Redeemed Villains